Sacrifice
by LadyGuhGah
Summary: The final battle is here. Hearts are cold and numbed and the world is hardened. Until the final event. Dumb summary...


**Sacrifice**

'_Still, stay here.'_

Harry crept quietly away from the bedroom, his chest heaving with silent deep breaths. He knew though, it was for the best. Everything he did was for the best. Or at least he liked to believe. Or he thought…Maybe he didn't know.

But it was what felt right. And he knew to follow what felt right, regardless of mistakes made in the past. Harry learned from mistakes. Harry was alive because of mistakes. And if this was another mistake, he'd only get stronger.

Besides, he didn't want to hurt him anymore. He wanted to leave him with happy memories. Their times together were fond and few. Just this one last memory. It should be enough to hold the good ones. To keep them in his mind.

Leaving would always be hard, but he had a destiny to fulfill.

'_I'll kill this curse.'_

Draco awoke to the feeling of emptiness. The feeling of loneliness. He felt cold. There was no more warmth beside him. He sat up, his vision blurry with the sleep in his eyes. He looked to the empty bedside beside him and frowned. His fingers danced over the place where the warm body used to lay.

Draco wiped his eyes again before looking around. The bathroom door was wide open and the lights were off. The door was as it was when they fell asleep. His fist pressed into the sheets as he closed his eyes and willed the figure to appear.

He tried again when it didn't work the first time. He must've tried for an hour afterwards. Nobody came in. Nobody knocked on his door. Nobody appeared next to him to whisper soothing words. It wasn't a dream this time.

It wasn't a dream…

'_Can you hear me?'_

Harry watched as the lights of a dozen cities flashed by him. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. 'It was all for the better,' he kept reminding himself. Even if it wasn't, he believed it was. And even if he missed the boy so much, it was still for the better.

'I don't deserve him anyways. He's too good. I'm a danger to everybody who has loved me,' Harry kept telling himself, his eyes watching the lights whirr by quickly. He was almost there. Almost there. He could smell the awaiting tension. Already feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

But still, only one thought ran across his mind as he silently called out to the other boy.

'_I'm almost dead,'_

Draco winced as a searing pain burned through his arm. It started there, though. And it spread through his body. To his legs, to his stomach, to his head…To his heart. But he didn't feel the pain in his heart. No. His heart had numbed a while ago.

In the distance he could hear shouts and yells and the screeching of a train. But his attention was drawn when he heard a hissing in front of him. He bowed his head and accepted the punishment for drifting off.

He tried not to scream. He tried no to writhe in pain. But it hurt so badly. He hadn't wanted this. But where else could he turn? Regardless of promises. He was confused. And he believed he needed this. Perhaps he'd get killed in this upcoming battle.

Then he wouldn't have to ignore his heart anymore.

'_But I've been worse.'_

All Harry could hear was the sound of his own heart beating rapidly as he stood facing his worse enemy. His wand was raised as the background faded out. No longer was there fighting around him. Nobody was protecting him now. Nobody.

Draco watched as the final battle began. His eyes watched his master, but more often then not his eyes would drift to his master's rival. He fought splendidly. He would dare face that frightful man in a battle. But he was beautiful when he was angry.

'_Don't you worry.'_

Harry watched with wide eyes, as if he were unable to do anything as Voldemort raised his wand, opening his mouth and speaking silent words. _'Avada Kedarva!' _The flash of green like and the jet came shooting for him. His eyes closed tightly and he braced himself for his certain death.

But it never came. Instead, he heard a voice whisper, or maybe it shouted, "Harry," followed by a loud thud. He had no time to see who it was as he quickly countered the curse, sealing the fate of Voldemort.

When everybody had scattered Harry made his way towards his savior. He dropped his knees and pulled the hood back and tears immediately sprung to his eyes as his hand rested on the cheek.

"Draco…"

_End.  
Song: The Prodigal by Sacha Sacket _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Not bad for my first fanfic, no? I rather liked it, almost cried writing it. I really hope you like it. I think it's a better effect though, if you read it while listening to the music. It's not a well known song, so, good luck finding it. But if you get the chance, listen to it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
